A twisted nightmare
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [One–shot] [Lemon/Rape] [AU]: Quién diría que tu propia pesadilla pudiera cobrar vida sólo para cumplir contigo sus más bajos instintos, ¿no? [N. Foxy x Isabella S./OC]


**N/a: Cielos, creo que después de escribir esto no volveré a ser la misma.**

 **Y de seguro ustedes no volverán a considerarme como alguien normal luego de que lean esto (?).**

 **Solo me resta decir que si son de los que no toleran el contenido lemon/rape en un fic, favor de abstenerse a leerlo.**

 **Disclaimer: FNaF es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. El diseño humanizado de N. Foxy es de Wolf-con-f – quien por cierto se basó en el diseño de Foxy de Pole-bear para diseñarlo –. Solo Isabella y la trama retorcida de este one-shot me pertenecen.**

 **Lean bajo su propio riesgo (?).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Llevaba horas sentada en su cama sin poder pegar un ojo. De hecho, hacía un par de días que no podía conciliar el sueño. Y la razón era porque cuatro seres retorcidos venían por la noche a intentar atacarla.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Ni ella misma lo podía comprender.

Se levantó corriendo hacia la puerta izquierda apenas oyó unas corridas provenientes de ese pasillo, sólo para abrir y encender la linterna, encontrándose con...

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

 ** _Debió haber sido mi imaginación"_** , pensó.

O tal vez no.

Las corridas volvieron a escucharse, ésta vez por la derecha.

Aseguró la puerta con llave y salió hacia la otra como alma que lleva al diablo, tropezando en el proceso y cayendo de bruces al suelo. Se quejó del golpe que se había dado y se levantó, luego abrió la puerta derecha e hizo lo mismo que antes.

De nuevo nada.

Cerró con llave aquella puerta también y retrocedió un par de pasos, girando hacia la cama para regresar a ella; pero en cuanto le dio la espalda al armario, las puertas de este se abrieron de par en par, saliendo de su interior algo que la terminó arrojando sobre el lecho.

Isabella gritó de desesperación al sentir aquel peso sobre sus piernas. Seguidamente, una mano le tapó la boca para acallarla, y una voz grave se oyó en el silencio de la habitación cerca de su oído.

—Shhh, no voy a hacerte daño... —antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la giró para que quedara boca arriba, sus ojos miel encontrándose con un par de ojos amarillos que la miraban de manera extraña. —... No aún. —rio de forma siniestra.

La castaña, a pesar de que la única luz que había en la habitación era la de su linterna, pudo verle con claridad. Alto, pelirrojo, con dos hileras de dientes afilados que salían de su boca junto a una lengua larga, llevaba un traje de pirata que estaba arrancado por las mangas, dejando ver un par de brazos fuertes que se encontraban a cada lado de su cabeza, y unas curiosas orejas de zorro salían de su cabeza, las cuales estaban totalmente rotas, dejando ver algunas partes de metal. Aquella apariencia a poca luz, daba una sensación de aire macabro.

El pirata acercó su rostro lentamente al de la joven, la misma sintiendo una cierta sensación de incomodidad.

—Dime tu nombre, pequeña.

Al principio pensó en no decir ni una palabra, pero al sentir un gruñido por parte del contrario, ésta abrió la boca, tartamudeando.

—I-Isabella.

Foxy esbozó una sonrisa.

—Bonito nombre~...—su mirada ámbar la recorría de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndo su vista en ciertos atributos de la muchacha. —... Como este lindo par~.

Acto seguido, tomó ambas manos de la humana y las colocó encima de su cabeza, sosteniéndolas con su garfio. Bella dio un pequeño gemido al sentir uno de sus senos siendo aprisionado por la mano del pelirrojo, masajeándolo sobre la tela de la ropa e hizo lo mismo con el otro.

—Me pregunto cómo se sentirán sin todo ese estorbo cubriéndolas. —de un movimiento rápido, rasgó las prendas con su garfio para luego arrojarlos al suelo, dejando a la chica completamente desnuda de la parte de arriba.

Al verla intentar cubrirse, le apartó las manos, volviéndolas a poner sobre la cabeza de ella.

—Mucho mejor. —acercó su rostro a ambos y comenzó a lamerlos con aquella lengua larga, la castaña se retorcía debajo de él, tratando inútilmente de safarse. Dio un respingo al sentir su seno derecho ser succionado y el otro ser apretado por la única mano del aterrador pirata, pellizcando la punta de su pezón.

—Eres tan exquisita. De seguro debes saber tan bien como hueles. —dijo mientras deslizaba su mano por el cuerpo de la joven de forma obscena hasta los pequeños shortcitos de encaje que llevaba puestos.

Volvió a soltarle las manos, esta vez para arrancarle el resto de ropa que le quedaba, Isabella apartó la mirada totalmente avergonzada. El pelirrojo de orejas de zorro volvió a mirarla, esta vez con cierta lujuria.

—Menudo botín con el que me he topado.

Volvió a ponerla boca abajo, dejando su trasero al descubierto. Luego acercó su rostro al sexo húmedo de la humana, seguidamente sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer su entrada.

La muchacha se mordió el labio para no tener que gritar, sin embargo, la estimulación que estaba recibiendo allí abajo era tanta que no pudo evitar gemir de placer en reiteradas ocasiones.

Foxy seguía estimulando la intimidad de la joven castaña, introduciendo su lengua en su interior, llegando hasta su punto G.

Bella no paraba de gemir mientras movía sus caderas en la cara del pirata, sentía que en cualquier momento la iba a hacer acabar.

En un momento dado, él se apartó de ella sin previo aviso, dejándola totalmente desconcertada. La tomó de la cintura, acostándola boca arriba nuevamente e introdujo dos dedos en ella.

—Estás muy húmeda y lista para mí. —dijo con voz ronca, sacando sus dedos totalmente mojados por sus fluidos.

Acto seguido, él le abrió las piernas y luego se bajó el pantalón, dejando ver una enorme erección.

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos al ver la semejante longitud que traía el pelirrojo entre sus piernas y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

—Por favor, no... —suplicó en un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos miel se llenaban de lágrimas. Sentía temor, mucho temor, y más porque sabía que lo que vendría a continuación, era algo que no iba a poder ser evitado.

Foxy la miró con malicia.

—Descuida, mi pequeña sirena...—murmuró colocando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la humana.—... Esto será rápido.

—¡No lo hagas! —tratando de empujarlo.

Pero él, ignorando los pedidos de súplica de ella, continuó:

—Ya verás cómo terminarás disfrutándolo. —dicho esto, se introdujo en ella de una sola vez, importándole poco si debía haber sido amable o no.

Isabella dio un grito de dolor mientras las lágrimas salían copiosas por sus ojos, cayendo por ambos lados de su rostro, sus uñas se clavaron en el abdomen del pirata, quien ya había comenzado aquel perpetuo baile dentro de ella con desenfreno.

Jamás se imagino que su primera vez fuera así. Había soñado siempre con un momento especial, romántico, con alguien a quien llegara a amar y que la amara a ella también.

Y aquel ser retorcido había terminado por destruir aquella ilusión.

Foxy gruñia repetidas veces mientras entraba y salía de ella, sintiendo una sensación abrasadora en su parte baja. La chica siguió sintiendo dolor con cada penetración hasta que el mismo había sido reemplazado por placer.

En un momento dado, ella cubrió su boca con ambas manos para acallar los gemidos que salían involuntariamente de su garganta, pero el pelirrojo al ver esto, se las apartó para poder escucharla gritar de satisfacción.

Volvió a gritar al sentir cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir la última estocada del pirata, mientras que él, con sus colmillos, le dejaba en su blanca piel una marca roja en el hombro izquierdo.

—Eso... Fue increíble. —murmuró satisfecho saliendo de ella.

Observó a la joven humana quien estaba abrazada a sus piernas, mirando a la nada. Las lágrimas volviendo a humedecer sus mejillas.

Mientras volvía a ponerse sus pantalones, Foxy quedó pensativo.

 ** _"Quizás debí haber sido un poco más amable con ella"_** , pensó para sí mismo.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Él sólo pensaba por y para sus propios placeres!

Antes de meterse al armario, habló sin girar a verla:

—A partir de ahora, serás mi nueva mascota. Vendré a satisfacerme contigo cuando quiera y cuantas veces quiera. —giró su cabeza para verla por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Te he marcado, por lo tanto me perteneces solo a mí.

Ella se cubrió con las sábanas, mirando al zorro pirata con horror al verle volver hacia ella hasta detenerse prácticamente al lado de su cama.

Le vio agacharse hasta ponerse de cuclillas justo a su lado, y sosteniendo su rostro con la punta de su garfio, le susurró cerca de sus labios:

—Agradece que te he dejado con vida. De lo contrario ya te hubiera clavado este gancho en este precioso y delicado cuello que tienes. —y luego de decir esto, la besó en los labios de tal forma que ella sintió que por un instante se quedaba sin aire.

Se puso de pie, no sin antes acariciarle la mejilla para luego marcharse.

Una vez que le vio desaparecer, inmediatamente rompió a llorar desconsoladamente abrazando su almohada hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Un par de horas más tarde, Isabella había despertado luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas en la cama. Recordó lo que había sucedido durante la noche y el pánico había regresado a ella. Aquel ser retorcido le había dicho que ahora ella estaba marcada para él, y la idea realmente le causaba escalofríos.

Miró hacia el armario, el mismo estaba completamente cerrado. Decidió levantarse para comprobar que no estuviera allí espiándola, llevándose una gran sorpresa al destaparse y ver que su ropa de cama estaba completamente intacta.

 ** _"Esto... Es imposible"_** , pensó.

Miró con atención cada parte de la pijama, incluida su ropa interior, encontrándose con todo totalmente sano y sin rastro de haber sido roto o arrancado.

—Todo fue... Una pesadilla.

Una retorcida pesadilla.

Fue entonces que terminó por levantarse al baño, realmente necesitaba una ducha para despejar su mente.

Y la necesitaba con urgencia.

Un buen rato después de haberse terminado de duchar, Bella estaba envuelta en una toalla, peinando su cabello mojado, cuando notó algo extraño al mirarse al espejo.

Un hematoma de color rojo en su hombro izquierdo, hecho por alguna mordida fue lo que llamó su atención. Tocó aquella marca con la yema de sus dedos, dando por sentado que aquello que creyó que había sido un mal sueño, había terminado siendo todo lo contrario.

Si, tal parece que no había sido una pesadilla después de todo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **N/a: Bien. ¿Qué debo decir ahora? ¿Espero que les haya gustado o algo así?**

 **Pueden arrojarme tomates, si quieren (?).**

 **Nos estamos leyendo :v.**


End file.
